


Punishment

by alyhere



Series: Punishment [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Whipping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyhere/pseuds/alyhere
Summary: Il Master della relazione punisce il più piccolo per aver avuto un comportamento scorretto.
Series: Punishment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176914





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una rappresentazione di una delle mie fantasie sessuali. Per favore non giudicate. Se ho fatto qualsiasi tipo di errore nella storia, per favore ditemelo nei commenti. I personaggi sono stati creati da me e non hanno a che fare con nessuna persona esistente. Non hanno nessuna informazione oltre a essere uomini adulti. Tutte le cose scritte sono consensuali. Ho postato anche una traduzione in inglese di questa storia [I've posted an English translation of the story].

Le sue mani sono legate strette da un nastro rosso alle sbarre di ferro del letto.  
Gli occhi gli sono stati bendati.  
Sente ogni piccolo rumore intorno a lui.

Sul comodino accanto al letto c'è il lubrificante. 

Sa che di fronte al suo corpo nudo c’è il suo Master che lo osserva.  
Indossa una camicia nera aperta vicino al colletto, dei pantaloni scuri e ha in mano un frustino nero di pelle finta.

Sa che da un momento all’altro verrà colpito.  
La suspense lo eccita.

Inaspettatamente sente una mano calda accarezzargli il petto, stuzzicando leggermente i suoi capezzoli esposti.

Il suo respiro si fa più pesante.

All’improvviso non sente più nulla su di lui.

Una frustata lo fa sobbalzare gemendo.

“Conta.” gli viene ordinato.

“Uno.” dice esitando.

Un’altra arriva più forte.

Un piacevole verso lascia la sua bocca. “Due.”

C’è una pausa di svariati secondi, silenziosa.

Eccola.

“Tre.” la sua voce trema.

Ne arrivano due di fila.

I suoi occhi sono umidi. “Quattro, cinque.”

Le sue gambe vengono alzate, esponendolo ancora di più alla vista del partner.

“Master, per favor- AH” viene colpito sul gluteo destro “Sei.”

“Stai andando bene.” 

Arriva quella dopo. “Sette.” sta per piangere.

Chiude le mani in un pugno mentre aspetta che il suo Master lo colpisca ancora.

Si sente un forte rumore al contatto della pelle finta del frustino con quella del ragazzo legato. 

“Otto.”  
Finalmente inizia a piangere.

Il ragazzo in piedi sorride soddisfatto.

Lo bacia cercando di farlo calmare, per poi colpirlo ancora.

“N-Nove.”

Ancora una. Sa di poter resistere.

Eccola. Ha finito. “Dieci.”

“Bravo.” lo bacia sulla fronte leggermente sudata. “Hai resistito bene.”

Sul viso del ragazzo dolorante compare un sorriso. 

"Pensi per caso che abbia finito?" dice il più grande. 

Quel sorriso scompare. 

"Devi essere punito, piccolo." 

"M-Master, per favore-" 

"Non implorarmi, non cambierò idea. Devi capire qual è il tuo posto."

Deglutisce spaventato. 

"Hai capito, piccolo?" 

"Sì, Master."

Una strana sostanza fredda gli scorre in mezzo alle gambe aperte. Lo fa tremare. 

È il lubrificante che era sul comodino fino a poco fa. 

Un dito entra facendolo gemere. 

Si muove lentamente avanti e indietro. 

Entra il secondo. Questo rimane di più, facendo lo stesso movimento. 

Infine arriva il terzo. È quello che lo fa quasi venire. 

Vengono rimosse e il pene del suo Master viene inserito. 

Cerca in tutti i modi possibili di non gemere ad alta voce, è troppo imbarazzato. 

Segue lo stesso movimento delle dita, avanti e indietro. 

"M-Master, posso venire?" chiede tra le lacrime. 

"Certo, piccolo. Veniamo insieme."

E così fanno. 

Esce da dentro di lui. 

Il ragazzo legato sta ancora prendendo fiato. 

Le sue mani vengono slegate e gli viene tolta la benda. 

"Sei stato bravo." sorride per poi baciarlo. 

Il più piccolo va a lavarsi mentre il grande sistema il letto. 

Poi si scambiano e mentre il più grande si lava, il piccolo prepara la cena e un film da guardare abbracciati.


End file.
